A geologic environment can include fractures such as natural fractures, artificial fractures or both. A fracture may be characterized as, for example, a crack or surface of breakage in a geologic environment (e.g., a crack in rock, layers of rock, etc.). As an example, a fracture along which there has been displacement may be considered a fault. Fractures may enhance permeability of a geologic environment. For example, a fracture may have permeability greater than that of surrounding rock such that fluid (e.g., gas, liquid, etc.) may flow more readily in the fracture than in the surrounding rock. Where a geologic environment includes a reservoir, fractures may provide for transport of fluid to the reservoir, from the reservoir or both. Various technologies, techniques, etc. described herein pertain to understanding fracture characteristics in a geologic environment.